1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to management of user functions. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method that enables an electronic device to effectively perform user functions.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Recently, various types of mobile devices supporting various user functions have been developed. To accommodate diversified user functions, such a mobile device has to support user functions in an efficient way.
Therefore, a need exists for a user function operation method that enables efficient execution of user functions, and an electronic device supporting the method.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.